Faking It
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: my version of how "smells like teen spirit' should have ended. Elena is jealous of Damon flirting with Bex and Damon thought she was too drunk to notice. No Ric interuption. LEMON


_a/n:i know there are other fics like this out there, but i just had to get this off my chest. this was such an incredible scene between Delena and I wanted to try and capture it. The gym scene they shared in this episode is also on its way to becoming a one shot so for those of you that requested, don't worry. It will be out very soon! Happy reading!_

_p.s. this also includes one of the drabbles. Can you find the hidden Delena moment? ;)_

_Salvatore Boarding House_Episode 3x06_

Elena's hands were still shaking from the adrenaline and fear she'd been feeling since the explosion. She tried to disguise it as she reached for the medicine and q-tip. "Give it to me, I can do it." She sounded tired and frustrated, and as they bickered her tone only became more stubborn.

"No, let me do it." Damon pulled his arm back, dodging her reach.

"Damon come on." She sighed, refusing to meet his eyes at first.

"Elena!" his tone stopped her, but she managed to paste a fully annoyed glare on her face. "You almost got barbequed. The least I can do is apply first aid."

He looked down to apply some of the liquid onto the tip, satisfied that she looked defeated enough to let him take care of her. She sighed and settled onto the counter a little more, clearly upset about what had happened. He hated seeing her like this, and wished there was something he could say to get her to smile again. "There." His voice was low, just a little deep and as always it seemed to Elena as though his words were caressing her.

Damon noticed she barely winced as he lightly dabbed at the cut on her cheek. She was alot stronger than she looked, and it was time that both he and Stefan realized that. He caught the flick of her eyes as they moved to his mouth, but the glance was quick and he said nothing about it. He said nothing about a lot of things she did and he wondered how much longer he would be able to keep it up. She sighed again, her voice showing just the tiniest hint of jealousy. Damon did his best not to smirk. "You played your part really well tonight."

"Oh yeah?" already, maybe a little smirk, after all he knew as well as she how incredible a smirk looked on his lips. His eyes darted between hers and the cut he was still dabbing at.

"You had Rebecca drooling all over you, and your marshmallows." Yep, there it was. The jealousy was obvious now and for a moment she didn't even try to hide it.

Damon chuckled slightly, his brow creasing as he remembered the sharp stab of pain. "Yeah, before she skewered me." He looked down for a moment, away from the momentary concern that flashed over her face. When he spoke again his voice was soft and just a little quieter. "I thought you were too drunk to notice?"

She tilted her head, glaring for the slightest moment then looked away. "I was faking most of it." She remembered how Stefan had come up behind her, basically teasing her for being jealous of Rebecca. She wasn't ready to admit to herself that he had been right.

He pursed his lips and pulled back, disposing of the q-tip and closing the medicine bottle. "So was I." Her eyes met his, and for a moment the world around them disappeared.

There was no Stefan, there was no Klaus. There was no impending doom coming to tear their moment of happiness apart and to Damon's surprise he heard the door downstairs close, signalling that Ric had left Elena in his care. It surprised him that the vampire hunter, who was obviously still angry about being 'killed' would trust Damon with her, but if anyone knew he would protect her from anything, knew he loved her- it would be Ric. Why else would he be constantly warning Damon away from her? Taking a chance, putting himself out on a limb one more time Damon slipped his hand onto Elena's knee and brushed her hair away from her cheek with the other.

"Damon." His name was a whisper on her lips, a simple one word sentence, but it set his blood on fire and he tightened his grip on her leg slightly.

"I'm glad you're okay." He whispered, stepping closer to her, doing his best to gauge her reaction. "I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you in that fire."

Elena wasn't shocked so much at the truth of his words, but the fact that he'd said them out loud. They had a mutual understanding that Damon was attracted to her, and that they were going to keep ignoring it until he either found something else to obsess over, or until she found it the right time to accept and admit her feelings for him. It was obvious to both of them how she felt, but he needed to hear the words, needed her to say them both for him and herself before he made any more serious moves on her. The ball was in her court, and he desperately waited, holding his breath and praying that she would toss it back to him.

"You would have killed Stefan." She answered, knowing the truth better than he did.

The idea scared him a little, after all Stefan was his brother and the only family he had left in the world. But, she was probably right and the fact that she knew him so well was almost enough comfort for him to let her go. With a sigh and a mental curse he began to pull away, tonight was not the night for either of them to be playing games. Stefan had messed with their minds enough for one day, and a good night of sleep was what they both needed.

When Elena's fingers wrapped around Damon's wrist, holding his hand on her leg he froze, looking up at her with confusion in his eyes. "What is it?"

"I...I..well it's just-" she stopped; talking, and for a minute she even stopped breathing. Her eyes closed but he could tell from the way her face was scrunched that she was at war with herself. "Aren't you ever going to kiss me again?"

Damon felt as if he'd been hit by a bus, and for a moment he wondered if this was Elena before him at all. Perhaps Katherine had switched places with her again and she'd already gone home with Ric; but her skin was too warm and the beat of her heart was slowly getting more crazy as she fought for control and did her best to hide the embarrassment she felt for opening her mouth. If Damon wanted to kiss her, he would have just kissed her. Perhaps his brush with death and their last kiss had shown him that she wasn't the one for him. Perhaps he was just wasting time with her until something better came along. Perhaps-

Damon's voice caught off her inner monologue, his hand under her chin forcing her to look at him. "Do you want me to kiss you again?"

He remembered the last time he'd kissed her, the last time he'd told her he loved her and how that had not ended well. Fortunately Jeremy was no where around so the chance of him snapping someone's neck that she loved was minimal. His hands gentled on her face as he cradled her head, slowly pulling them together. In one smooth movement she parted her legs so he could step between them, his fingers slipped back and tangled in her hair, her hands fisted in his shirt and she parted her lips in anticipation.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she waited...and she waited...and waited some more. Seconds felt like hours, and when his lips didn't meet hers she tilted her head up to look at him. He was studying her like a art thief would study a beautiful painting. Looking for weaknesses and any signs of faulty artistry. He thought she was going mad, that she'd finally cracked under the pressure that all the vampires had put her through, but honestly she'd never felt more sane, more alive than right now in his arms. He was waiting for an answer, and she had yet to give it to him.

"Yes, Damon. I want you to kiss me."

He licked his lips, moving even closer to her, his fingers pulling her hair a bit so her head tilted back. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I'm tired of thinking Damon. I'm tired of fighting, for once I want to just let go and feel."

That was a good enough yes for him and so he closed the distance between their mouths, anxious for the moment she would finally see that their connection was more than just a passing fancy. At first, his lips were soft and gentle. He moved slow, letting her become accustomed to the idea that they were kissing in his bathroom. Then her tongue ran across his bottom lip, and he felt the growl build up in his throat. She sighed as his lips parted, beginning the battle as his tongue found hers.

She let one hand release the fabric of his shirt, and wrapped it around his neck, bringing him down to her level. He let the growl out, releasing her only to grasp her hips and jerk her towards him, then up off the counter. She tasted like heaven, she felt like death and he wondered if it was possible to be saved and put out of his misery at the same time. He wondered if when he opened his eyes he would find that he was only dreaming, and so for a long time he kept the kiss going in fear that it would all be over.

She broke away after a moment, breathing heavily and trying to get her heart rate back to normal. She felt as if she'd run ten miles and as the blood rang in her ears, she grasped his arms, trying to steady herself. It wasn't until a minute had passed she realized that the counter wasn't floating, it was her brain that had gone all fuzzy and she looked up at him, seeing that his eyes were closed and his lips pursed. She reached up, running her fingers over the veins under his eyes. The sight didn't frighten her, as she thought it might- in fact it excited her all the more.

The sign of him wanting her gave her the extra push she needed over the edge and she felt herself falling. Damon was like a dark abyss, but instead of being afraid she revealed in the unknown. "Slow down." He ordered when she reached up to kiss him again.

"Why?" he heard the flash of fear in her voice and forced himself to open his eyes. "Don't worry, it's not that I don't want you. Because, trust me I do."

"Then why do you want to slow down?"

"Because if we don't, something is going to happen that you will regret tomorrow, and I don't think I will be able to handle seeing you regret this."

"I won't." She shook her head, but he looked away, not believing her. "Damon, trust me." She pleaded, forcing him to look at her. "I'm offering you something here, please don't turn me away."

"What is it you're offering Elena?" he asked, his fingers digging into her hips as he fought with the urge to push her away, then the urge to bring her closer; tear her clothes off and make love to her right there on the counter. He felt like he was on an emotional rollercoaster and the breaks had just blown. She was the only stable thing in his life and he wanted it to stay that way.

"Me, I'm offering me. Take me, make love to me. Kiss me until we both pass out. I don't care but please don't send me away. I've denied this for so long, and I just can't do it anymore. Seeing you with Rebecca tonight woke me up a little. I wished I was the one sitting there with you, and I was afraid she would fall for your charm and you would end up coming back here to have crazy vampire sex. That's when I realized how I really felt."

"And how is it you really feel?" he watched her eyes dart away from him, watched her internal struggle through the window of her eyes.

"I love you Damon Salvatore, and even though you're cocky and arrogant and frustrating and all together maddening I can't help being drawn to you over and over again. I won't go back to the way things were before. I can't, but if you honestly say you don't feel the same I promise I will leave."

Damon didn't speak for a minute, he couldn't just yet. The shock of her finally admitting how she felt was all too much for him and he found himself releasing his grip on her. She nodded her head slowly in understanding, taking his movement as an answer. He watched, almost in a trance as she slipped from the counter and turned to the door. It took him a moment to realize what was happening, and when the reality hit him and he figured out she was leaving he rushed in front of her, blocking the door. "I'm sorry Elena." He said, shaking his head. "I can't let you leave after that."

"I have nothing else to say Damon." She hardened her face, she would not show him much he'd hurt her with his rejection. All this time, and he was turning her down. "Let me go home."

"No." He shook his head, and pulled her against him so fast she wasn't even sure how it had happened. "You're not going anywhere tonight. I love you too, and if you'll let me I will do my best to show you how much."

His words melted her cool anger completely and she felt herself moulding to him. "Show me then." She said, her voice barely even a whisper as his fingers moved up her back.

This time the kiss went straight to frantic desperation as he walked her through the adjoining door to his room. Elena's fingers fumbled with her jacket and then Damon's buttons as his lips trailed down her neck, sucking and nibbling to distract. She didn't understand why he was trying to distract her from getting them naked, and perhaps she would have asked if her mouth could produce more than sighs and moans. His shirt was on the floor the next minute, followed by hers and then her bra. He lifted her up, and locked her ankles behind his back, rushing her against the post of his bed. The old wood at her back whined at the pressure, but she barely felt it. The rest of her body was aching and on fire- all she cared about was taking the rest of their clothes off.

Her hands found his belt and fought it open as his mouth moved down, leaving a hot wet trail of kisses to her breasts. She cried out as his tongue swirled around one of her nipples, sucking and biting once more. Then he yanked her back, holding her up with an arm as he flicked off the light and dropped her on the bed. He couldn't wait to have her, and even with his vampire speed, he couldn't get her jeans off fast enough. She pushed his pants down over her hips, and then heard the tear of lace, so much for Victoria's Secret.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured, kissing along her thigh and up over her stomach.

Her hands framed his face when it hovered over hers, his smile almost enough to break her heart. "So are you." She admitted, her thumb smoothing over his bottom lip. "Kiss me Damon." She whispered, sighing at the feeling of their bare flesh against each other.

He moved them onto the bed more, laying her head against the pillows as she wrapped her legs around him tightly. His lips touched hers briefly for a moment, then trailed all over her face, down one side of her neck and up the other. He just couldn't get enough of her. She rolled her hips against his, desperate weaken some of the tension slowly building inside her body. She whimpered when she felt the hardened tip rub against her, but not slip inside.

"Patience." He whispered, letting his hands smooth themselves down her sides.

She shook her head and dug her nails into his shoulders. "No, we've wasted enough damn time being patient."

He couldn't exactly argue with her, so he very slowly slid inside her, shivering as she tightened around him. Her teeth playfully nipped at his shoulder as he held her close. Then he began to move inside her, slowly moving faster and faster, leaning back to watch her arch up into him. She was incredible, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever seen something more beautiful in his life. One hand moved up to cup her breast as she moaned his name. His thrusts were a little harder now, but she only clung onto him and cried for him to go faster.

"Come for me." He whispered, sucking at the soft flesh on the curve of her neck.

She clenched around him, clawing at his chest and screaming his name between the curses. The powerful waves of pleasure coursed over her as she tightened around him. He felt his own control quickly slipping away and sank his fangs into her as they came together. She did taste like heaven and light and everything he wasn't supposed to have. She was going to be his salvation, and as they became one he knew he would never be able to give her up after this.

_a/n: there you go! My last posting for today. I think three stories for you in one day is good! tomorrow I may get drabbles 4 up, but not sure. Enjoy this for now and look for 'The Way to a Vampire's Heart' coming this week! R&R please_


End file.
